


Take Me Home

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was the ultimate girl-next-door: bubbly, fun to be around, and always up for a good laugh. She was probably the most charming person in the world, she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. It had been about five years since she left, but he knew he still had feelings for her.
Relationships: Noah & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 11





	Take Me Home

_“Noah! They’re here!”_

“Be down in a second, ma!”

Noah was sitting on the floor, carefully folding the last pair of trousers that had just come back from the wash. 

Hey heard a familiar knock - three quick taps followed by two more. He knew far too well who stood on the other side of that door. He walked over, took a deep breath, and turned the handle.

“Hey, handsome! Poor welcoming committee here in Romford, huh?” she enveloped him in a hug and squeezed tight “Have you been working out?”

She padded over to his bed to flip through the book he’d been reading

“Sorry, Sunny, I was fixing up a bit. Uhh not really, I’ve just been going with Jer to pool lately” 

That was a lie, he probably hit the pool every day to keep a workout routine, and when he wasn't at the pool he was playing footie at the park with his friends. He unconsciously pressed on the space between his thumb and index finger. 

**_‘Why am I nervous?’_ **

\------------------------

Aurora Blackwood (or Sunny to her family), her father, Charles, was best mates with her father Eric. They lived next door to each other up until year 11, when Charles’s office relocated him to Newcastle, so they packed up and moved 5 hours away, but every year they spent the holidays together in Romford. 

She was his first girlfriend, but it didn't last past the honeymoon phase because, by the time things started getting serious, she moved away. They were realistic about it and didn't try to make it work long-distance, but they still stayed good friends. 

She was the ultimate girl-next-door: bubbly, fun to be around, and always up for a good laugh. She was probably the most charming person in the world, she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. It had been about five years since she left, but he knew he still had feelings for her. He dated a few girls in uni, but none of them held a candle to her. His mates thought it was pathetic how enamored he was with a girl he met when he was in diapers whom he only saw once a year, but he thought otherwise. All the novels and short stories he read over the years turned him into a hopeless romantic. 

They were both in uni now, on opposite ends of the country. They still saw each other on occasion because they were practically family at this point. They still kept in touch over the phone, but it was never the same as it used to be until the holidays came. He wished back the days where they stayed under the old oak tree in the afternoons eating toasties and drinking iced tea. He could only wonder what would happen if she never left. 

\------------------------

  
  


“Well you look great, and don’t sweat it, babe, I know your room isn’t normally this neat” she smirked 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I clean my room now.” 

“Naomi told me otherwise”

**_‘Since when was she on a first-name basis with my mom? Growing up, it was always Mrs. Williams’_ **

“So, how have you been? Are you still seeing, Kam the DJ?” he asked

“It’s _Kassam_ , and no. He kept going on about his ‘mixes’. One time, we had just come back from a date and I wanted to..” she trailed off

“You wanted to what?”

“Y’know!” 

“Oh! Then what happened?”

**_‘I really don’t want to know what happened’_ **

“Picture this, I was sitting on his lap kissing his neck-” 

**_‘This is a picture I am familiar with, yes, carry on’_ **

“-and he gets up and says ‘wait I need to write a song about this’ when he gets back I had already finished a bag of crisps, half a bottle of wine, and passed out.”

They were both in hysterics when his dad opened the door.

“I hate to interrupt whatever has you both laughing on the floor, but dinner will be ready in 10”

“Whatcha’ cookin’?” she looked up from her spot on the carpet

“Well since a certain young lady has decided to grace our home with her presence, a proper roast is in order don’t you think?”

She perked up immediately at the mention of a roast dinner, it was always her favorite thing about the holidays, old friends and good food. 

“Could you please teach dad how to make the sauce the way you do? He’s tried and it isn’t the same” 

“He’s been asking for the recipe for years. What makes you think I’m gonna give it to you?” he raised his eyebrows 

“Clearly because I’m more adorable than he is. Pleeeeeease?” She locked her hands together, got on her knees, and gave him her best puppy dog face complete with pout and eyelash batting. She always got what she wanted, from anyone. 

**_‘Who could say no to that face?’_ **

Eric let out a full belly laugh that reverberated throughout the whole house.

“Come on then, let’s go”

She squealed in delight and jumped up. Eric put his arm around her and led her to the kitchen explaining the spices that go into the sauce, while Noah was walking a little behind them. They reached the kitchen and it was bustling with people working on every surface. Jeremiah and Elisha were seated at the island cutting up fruit for dessert, Naomi was plating some vegetables, while Charles had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, mashing potatoes. 

If you didn’t know them, you would never have thought Aurora to be Charles’s daughter. He had dark hair and sharp features, much like an old-time film actor. She, on the other hand, looked very much like her mum, Giselle, with her lean frame, blonde hair, and button nose. Everyone told her that she was the spitting image of her mother when she was that age.

Noah decided that Charles needed help with the potatoes so he walked to his side of the kitchen.

“Mr. Blackwood, good to see you again.” he stuck his hand out for a handshake but Charles pushed it away and opted for a hug.

“Oi! None of that formal shite now Noah, it’s either Charlie or your highness”

His response made Noah chuckle, he knew Aurora got her sense of humor from her dad.

“Alright, would his highness like some assistance with the potatoes?”

“That’s more like it!” he exclaimed patting Noah on the shoulder

As they ate their meal it felt like nothing ever changed, the house was alive with laughter and joy. Charles and Eric were at either head of the table arguing about sports and politics, Naomi was seated between Noah and Jeremiah, across Aurora and Elisha. 

“So, Sunny, your dad said you’re majoring in Biochemical Engineering. How’s that going?” Naomi asked

“As well as it could be, I’ll be on my last semester this spring.” she grinned “I’ve actually been accepted for an internship here, so I might be moving back to Romford soon.” 

**_‘She always did love science when they were younger. It hurt my pride deeply when I had to ask her for help with Biology. Wait, what? She’s moving back here?’_ **

Noah felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Aurora moving back to his hometown, he instinctively pressed on the spot on his hand. 

  
  


“Aww, sweetheart, it’ll be lovely to see you more often. Noah’s a little less grumpy when you’re around” Eric quipped

“Dad!” Noah glared at his father

“I’d absolutely love having you over more, Sunny. Boys are dumb” Elisha said turning to face Aurora, making the other giggle

“Ellie, watch your mouth” Eric scolded

“No, hun, she’s right. You lot are dumb.” Naomi teased playfully 

Noah watched the conversation flow as dinner went on, joining in on certain topics but mostly soaking up the bliss of the reunion. 

When they finished their meal, Noah and Aurora picked up the dirty dishes and headed to the sink as they were on wash-up duty for the night. Aurora put up her hair and cleaned the dishes while Noah dried them and placed them aside. When she finished, she dried her hands, wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, and let out a big sigh. 

**_‘This feels oddly domestic. Like, at any time our children would run in and-- Am I seriously picturing our children right now? Focus, Noah’_ **

He finished up with his task and turned in her arms to face her.

“So, how have you really been?” 

“Well, I’m glad to be moving back here and all, but dad has to stay for work. I don’t know if he’s going to let me go, with him staying in Newcastle... Remember how we used to pass that big blue building every time we’d walk home from school?”

**_‘How could I forget? Every time we’d pass it, she’d stop right in front and stand there staring quietly. Her expression was always so serene and hopeful.’_ **

“The one next to the library.”

“Yeah, the same one. Well, every time we walked by, I always dreamed of sitting in one of the labs there and just soaking it all in. I don’t know what to do..” she trailed off 

“Look, if you ask me, you should have a conversation with your dad about it. Knowing him, he is going to be unsure of letting his only daughter move away from him-”

She opened her mouth to speak but he got to it first-

“But, he won’t get in the way if it’s your dream. He’d be gutted at first, but he always supports you right?”

“Why are you always so reasonable” she rolled her eyes and attempted to hide the smile appearing on her face.

He leaned back a little in their embrace to place his hands on her shoulders and look into her bright grey eyes. He could see a flicker of light behind them that made his heart squeeze. 

“Whatever I decide, I need you to promise me one thing, Noah” 

**_‘I’ll do anything you want me to’_ **

“What’s that?” 

“You need to broaden your taste in music. Yeah, Toto is brilliant, but have you tried delving into the world that is R&B” her usual playful lilt returning

“Whatever, send me your recommendations and I’ll consider it,” he said rolling his eyes, shoving her gently

She released him from her embrace, but her hands lingered on his chest.

“Uhh... I’m going to shower”

She quickly went upstairs to take a shower, while Noah went back to his room to grab his jumper as it was getting chilly. He passed by the bathroom and heard her singing over the sound of the water, her voice low and sultry.

_My heart is yours_

_It's you that I hold on to_

_Yeah, that's what I do_

_And I know I was wrong_

_But I won't let you down_

**_‘She always was an amazing singer. What song is that? It sounds familiar’_ **

But Noah didn’t want to intrude on such a private moment any longer so he wandered towards the back porch to find Charles and Eric sitting and laughing.

“Noah, come join us. We’re gonna have to teach you how to drink like a man.” Charles called over

Noah sat on the sofa. His dad passed him his glass of whiskey and he took his first sip. It burned his throat sending him into a coughing fit, making the two older men roar with laughter. He opted to grab a beer from the cooler instead. Noah listened as the two old friends caught up with each other. After a while, Eric excused himself to get more ice. Charles turned to face Noah.

“Look, Noah, may I be frank?”

**_‘He sounds scary. What the hell did I do? This feels like the time Jer and I broke the lamp when we were playing inside the house’_ **

“Of course”

“Aurora really wants to move back. I know how much it means to her to be able to do so, she talks about it non-stop. I’m just not sure if she’ll be able to adjust, I don’t want her feeling alone. Of course, I trust her and believe in her, but I don’t trust other people. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Noah just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“But, I trust you, Noah. So, if it’s alright, could you check in on her every once in a while to see if she’s doing alright?”

**_‘Your future father-in-law trusts you already. Nice one, Williams’_ **

“Mr.-- er-- Charlie, of course, I’ll check in on her. She’s my best friend, I wanna make sure she’s alright too. I would’ve done it even if you didn’t ask”

Noah gave him an earnest look, and Charles nodded and said nothing more. 

When the door swung open again, Eric had returned with Aurora trailing behind him like a kid. Noah was trying to avert his gaze from her legs that were barely covered by the tiny cotton shorts and oversized band t-shirt she was wearing. She had taken off her contacts, so she was sporting her tortoiseshell glasses and her hair in two braids down her shoulders.

**_‘Isn’t she cold? Hey, that’s my shirt! I’ve been looking for that shirt for years. I thought Jer took it-’_ **

“What’s this? My favorite men are drinking and I wasn’t invited?” she sat on the couch next to Noah and placed her feet on his lap a little too close to his crotch.

**_‘Help me’_ **

“You’d have been invited earlier if you didn’t take so bloody long in the shower, dear.” her dad teased

“Well, I’m here now gracing you all with my presence” 

Noah placed a blanket on her legs to shield her from the cold and she smiled at him gratefully.

She leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek as he gave her a tumbler of whiskey, neat. She sipped the drink normally and saw the three men staring at her. Noah’s mouth fell open and the other two burst out laughing again at Noah’s expense.

“Charlie, your girl here can take her whiskey huh?” Eric managed to say between laughs

“She is her mother’s daughter, after all,” he smirked as he sipped on his own drink

Noah just shook his head. They sat and reminisced of memories they shared together over the years. 

\--

He lost count of the number of times they sat under the big oak tree in his backyard talking about anything and everything while she begged him to braid little fallen flowers into her long blonde hair. Sometimes his siblings would join them there, Elisha would sit and ask them to tell her stories. Aurora would tell the little girl about dragons and princesses stuck in towers with a knight in shining armor eventually coming to her rescue. She spoke so animatedly that even Noah himself was enthralled by the tales she told. Jeremiah was the quieter one, but once Aurora got him started on his love for swimming, he’d talk her ear off for hours. She never bragged about it, but she was a champion swimmer when they were younger, she gave it up after secondary to focus on her studies, but Noah knew it killed her inside.

\--

When the clock inside the house chimed at midnight, the dads decided to turn in, leaving the two alone. He looked over at her, she seemed to be in a wistful trance.

“Remember when I got chickenpox, and you were the only person who could come and see me because you’d already gotten it?” she said

“Ugh the struggle of trying to keep you from scratching your skin was terrible” he laughed and she nudged his leg with her foot

“I couldn’t even see my dad, but you were there. You were always there…”

She stayed silent for a few moments

“I've missed you,” she said looking at the garden in front of her, unable to look him in the eye

“I know. I do too”

“No not like the way I miss Jer and Ellie. I miss _you,_ and I know it’s been a long time but I never stopped thinking about you. Like, I passed by a record store a couple of weeks ago and thought ‘Hmm.. Noah would like it here’. But you know it’s more than that. I miss being able to run to you at the end of the day to vent about the little things, like the barista spelling my name wrong for the millionth time. I miss how warm it is when you hug me, like no matter how bad my day is, I’ll be able to get through it as long as you’re by my side. I’m scared to move back here and I don’t know if you’re even seeing someone right now. Oh god, I didn’t even ask, did I? I’m horrible. Are you? Seeing someone, I mean. It’s completely fine if you are, I was the one that left, no one said you needed to keep your life on hold for me. Oh, I don't even know if you still feel the same way for me or if it was just 'puppy love', we were 15 for crying out loud! It’s just that you’re so easy to be around you and no one else was ever able to make me feel that way-” she was talking so fast, he couldn’t wrap his head around everything she was saying.

She always found it hard to show how she really felt through words, that’s why she relied heavily on songs she sang when she thought no one was listening. It meant so much more to him, knowing that she had a hard time expressing herself, but she poured her heart out for him anyway.

**_‘Fuck it!’_ **

He mustered up all the courage he possibly could and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, she gazed into his honey-colored eyes. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, gently enough that she could resist if she wanted to, but she didn’t. He closed the gap between their lips and she leaned into him. She pressed harder on his lips and he opened them allowing her tongue in, she tasted like whiskey and nostalgia. He was trying to calm down so she wouldn’t feel his heart about to explode inside his chest. The kiss increased in passion and she leaned in closer to him, his hands made their way to her waist, drawing random patterns against her sides. She tangled her fingers in his hair softly as she stroked the nape of his neck. She pulled away first and stared at him as if she was seeing him in a new light. 

**_‘Oh shit! Fuck! What did I just do? Now I’m gonna have to leave the country, maybe I could move to Dublin. I’ll change my name to Frank and never speak to anyone ever again. But that would be lonely. Maybe I can finally get a pet snake, yeah.’_ **

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to make you uncomforta-”

“Noah,” she cut off his floundering with a hand on his chest, the light in her eyes shining in the dimness of the night 

She smiled warmly and kissed him on the side of his mouth. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped the blanket around bother of them and kissed her forehead lightly. Both of them were cocooned in comfortable silence. He was about to drift off into sleep when he heard her murmur-

“You feel like home”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should keep this as a one-shot or continue it 😐


End file.
